News Best Not Shared Over Lunch
by Ficalicious
Summary: Booth never realised that lunch could be a dangerous thing. And he should have realised that lunch with Bones can be full of surprises.


**News Best Not Shared Over Lunch**

**Bones has some news to share with Booth. Only, it isn't what he expected. **

**I wrote this after seeing some rumours about a decision that Bones is going to make that in some way affects Booth and that Hannah isn't going to like. As I am a hard core Bones/Booth fan, and am sick of Hannah, I couldn't resist taking some artistic licence and writing what **_**I **_**think is going to happen. I don't own them, I'm just borrowing! Read and Review!**

"So what is it you've been dying to tell me, Bones?" Booth grinned as he sat down opposite her at the diner. She'd been buzzing about all day saying she had some news. But she had refused to say what until they had finished up on their case. Now here they were, in the diner, as they had been so many times before.

In front of him was his standard coffee, black, and a burger and fries. Bones was picking at a salad. Booth wondered at her apparent nervousness. It wasn't like Bones to be nervous. She was the most upfront person he knew. And if whatever this news was that had her rattled he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Bones?"

Bones was startled out of her thoughts by Booth's question. She had been staring out of the window watching a young mother and her son. The boy looked no older than 2 and he had been patting a dog tied up outside the diner. The mother looked so happy, playing with her child. Bones smiled.

Booth watched Bones as she stared out the window, a smile tugging at her lips. He grinned. He hadn't seen her look that peaceful in a long while, and she looked so gorgeous when she wasn't frowning. He wished she'd be that way more often.

"Bones?" he called again. This time she turned her azure eyes on him, the smile still in place. Booth found himself smiling back. "So what's the big news?" he asked. He picked up his coffee and took a sip, eyeing her over the top of the cup.

"I wanted to tell you that I made a decision." She took a bite of her salad, seemingly in no hurry. Booth was leaning on the table eagerly awaiting her news. He felt his knee jiggling. Why was that sniper voice in the back of his head sending out little warnings? What _was _it she was going to tell him?

"And this decision was…" he prompted, the smile still in place. She hadn't told him anything yet, so there was no need to get all up in arms.

Bones looked back up at him, still chewing her salad. Was she trying to drag this out?

"I have seen my doctor," she started, slowly. Booth frowned. Before Bones could continue she was looking past him and Booth felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning, he looked up to see Hannah smiling down at him. He stood quickly and gave her a kiss.

"Hey!" he grinned, his hands resting on her hips.

"Hey Seeley, hi Temperance." Hannah smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked, pleased to see her. He gave her another kiss. Hannah laughed and pulled back.

"I finished work early. I took a chance that you two would be here, and look. I was right." She moved to sit in the chair by the window. Booth stepped aside for her, holding the chair and then pushing it in. Bones smiled at the chivalrous action. Hannah picked up Booth's coffee as he sat down and took a sip.

Booth settled back into his seat, picking up a fry and eating it.

"Did you want to order?" he asked Hannah, his arm going over the back of her chair.

"No, I'll share." She pinched one of his fries.

Booth looked back up at Bones with a silly grin on his face. Bones wondered when that had appeared. How long had he been so serious about Hannah? And how had she not noticed it before. Now she watched how happy they were together, and she hoped that Hannah was just what Booth needed. He deserved it.

"So what were you saying, Bones?" Booth drew the conversation back to her.

"Oh, what's the goss?" Hannah joked, leaning in conspiratorially. Booth gave her a grin.

"Bones here has some big news she was about to share." They both turned back to the good doctor. Getting into the excitement of it, Bones leant forward too, her face lighting up.

"I was just about to tell Booth that I had decided to go through with impregnating myself with his sperm."

Bones sat in the waiting room, flipping through a magazine. She found the atmosphere quite soothing and she enjoyed the quiet as she waited. After the hustle of the lab, this was a chance for her to relax. Something she rarely did.

She looked up as someone sat down beside her and was startled to see it was Booth.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked, puzzled at his sudden appearance. "How did you know I was here?" She folded the magazine and placed it on her lap.

"You think I wanted to miss this?" Booth asked, gesturing to Bones' significant stomach. Bones gave him a long look. Booth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Angela told me where you'd be. I thought you might not mind if I tagged along." He gave her his charm smile. Bones couldn't help but relent.

Over the past four months her relationship with Booth had had many significant ups and downs. Since that day in the diner when she had dropped a bombshell on him they hadn't been quite the same. They'd gone further with their relationship and in a direction she'd never expected.

It had been quite the experience, sitting there with a shell shocked Booth and a very shell shocked Hannah. There had been a very pregnant silence, in which Bones had continued eating her salad, totally unaware of the chaos she had just created.

Hannah had gotten up and left abruptly. She hadn't said anything, but from the look on her face it was quite obvious she wasn't pleased. Booth had had this torn expression. Wanting to go after Hannah and wanting to stay and discuss it with Bones.

All he'd said was "we'll talk about it tonight" and he was gone. Bones had wondered at what the problem was.

When Booth had made that phone call he'd been upset. Bones could hear Hannah yelling in the background. Booth's voice was strained, asking her what she was thinking, was she serious, why didn't she talk to him first? Bones had responded simply, saying that Booth had said she use it.

From the noises in the background, Bones could ascertain that Hannah was _not _happy. Booth had said something away from the phone and then taken it elsewhere. He'd asked Bones quietly if she was sure.

Since then it had been a pretty taboo topic. Hannah had not continued her friendship with Temperance. Booth had been distant, although he always asked after Bones' health and the baby. He'd asked if there were any pictures or anything he could do to help, but he had respected Bones' wishes to go it alone. She suspected that it pained him to remain so distant.

Their working relationship hadn't changed, except that Booth was even more protective than normal. She still went out into the field, and her hours at the Jeffersonian hadn't altered much. So that was why Bones was taken so by surprise when Booth showed up for her sonogram.

"I guess I cant blame Angela." Bones said finally. She was watching Booth as he stared at her stomach. He rarely saw her without a lab coat these days, so it was no shock that he was fascinated with the changes to her body.

"Why's that?" Booth asked, leaning back and crossing his legs. His eyes were scanning the room, taking in the other couples, the pictures on the wall.

"Well, she's been trying to get me to let you come along for some time now."

Booth raised an eyebrow.

"She _has?_" He'd have to thank Angela, after all. Bones nodded absently. She was resting her hands on her belly, feeling the baby kicking. Booth watcher her intently. "Is the baby moving?" He asked, his voice tight.

"Yes. The foetus is quite active at the moment."

"Bones, don't call your baby a foetus."

"Why not? That's what it is. I am only being precise."

"Well don't, Bones. Its too clinical. It's a baby. You're baby." He looked up at her blue eyes, smiling. "May I?" he asked gently. He'd never asked before but he really wanted to feel the baby. Bones eyed him but nodded. Booth reached out and rested his hand on her swollen abdomen. Beneath his spread fingers he could feel the baby kick. _Their _baby kick. His eyes found hers and he couldn't help how emotional he felt. That was _their _baby.

"He's strong." Booth murmured, his smile firmly intact.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Bones asked, her own hand going to her stomach.

"Well I don't. But with a kick like that he must be." Booth grinned proudly.

Bones watched his expressions, taking them in, analysing them. She found it curious, how Booth had already seemingly bonded with the unborn child he'd had nothing to do with. She didn't blame him for that. She'd been the one that insisted on the distance. But seeing him now she wondered if she'd made the wrong decision.

It was with a very confused head that Bones went in to her appointment with Booth at her side.

It was late and there was someone pounding at her door. Bones pulled herself up out of bed. She was feeling extremely pregnant, her belly large and round. It had become quite cumbersome to deal with. She hadn't counted on this, or tired feet, or an aching back when she'd decided to get pregnant. Not that she was regretting it, but it was definitely an obstacle.

Slowly making her way down the hallway she turned on the light and opened the door.

"Bones, how many times have I told you to check who's there before opening the door?" Booth was leaning against the doorframe. He looked tired. He had stubble on his cheeks and his jeans and t shirt were crinkled.

"Booth?" she asked sleepily, stepping back and allowing him to enter. "What are you doing here?"

"Hannah left me." Booth stated hollowly. He moved to Bones' couch and flopped down.

"Are you ok?" Bones asked, following him and easing herself down. She watched him closely, her eyes filled with compassion. She knew that Booth had been trying to make it work with Hannah. But she also knew that things had been difficult with Booth's growing involvement with the baby.

"Yeah," Booth sighed, his arm going over his eyes. "I guess I knew it was coming. We've been fighting too much. And things weren't right since…" he trailed off, not needing to finish. Bones nodded, understanding. "I think the final straw was when she found the sonogram photos." Off Bones' curious look he continued. "I wasn't hiding them. But I don't think she realised that I was having anything to do with the baby. She said it was over. That she couldn't be the other woman any more." He came to a halt. His eyes were still hidden by his arm. Bones wondered what she could say to make this easier on him.

"She was right," Booth spoke, surprising her. He lowered his arm and looked at her deeply.

"How?" Bones found her voice catching, unsure if she wanted to know what he was going to say.

"I think you know, Temperance." His use of her given name caught her off guard. He sat forward on the couch, watching her. "I think we've both known for a long time. Only one of us was always not ready." He was referring to the time he'd told her he loved her. Neither of them had really been ready then. But now…

"Booth, I think-" Booth cut her off.

"I want to be with you, Bones. I want to help with this kid. I want to be there when he or she grows up. I want to be the dad." His eyes were getting watery. Bones could feel her own eyes welling.

"Are you sure that you want me Booth?" She asked finally, taking a chance she never thought she'd take.

"Of course I am," Booth smiled, his hand coming up to caress her face. He pulled her to him for a gentle kiss. When they broke apart both were panting slightly.

"Will you stay?" Bones asked tentatively.

"Just you try and get rid of me." Booth grinned, pulling her to him again.

Booth stood nervously next to the bed. His hand was being crushed in Bones' vice grip and he thought that _he _was the one doing the deep breathing. Bones was faring pretty well, considering that the labour was well into its seventh hour.

"And push!" the doctor at the end of the bed was saying. Booth found himself clenching his stomach muscles and pushing, as if that would help matters along.

Bones let out a long moan and then the room was split by a piercing cry. With tears on her face Bones looked to see the doctor wrapping up a tiny bundle. Booth's eyes were wide, his own tears free falling. The doctor handed Bones the bundle, placing it on her chest for her to hold. Booth leant in, taking in the sight of their baby.

"Congratulations." The doctor smiled, giving Booth a pat on the back. Booth couldn't contain his grin. Looking down at Temperance as she held their baby his heart soared with joy and love. He kissed her gently on the forehead, brushing her clammy hair out of her eyes.

In the waiting room the large group were waiting anxiously. All heads shot up as the doors swung open and an elated Booth appeared. Parker, who had been sitting with Angela, got up and ran to his dad, hugging his legs.

"Well?" Cam asked impatiently.

Booth grinned wide, his happiness contagious.

"It's a girl."


End file.
